Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm
The Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm, commonly known as INRA, was a clandestine paramilitary organization established in the 3100's as a joint Federal-Imperial initiative. While little is publicly known about INRA, surviving reports from the time indicate it was created to address Thargoid incursions, and that it later developed a chemical weapon to disable Thargoid technology.Galactic News: Abandoned INRA Outpost Discovered INRA was disbanded sometime in the mid-3200's after Mic Turner, one of the Alliance's co-founders, disappeared.Elite Dangerous: Premonition History Few records of INRA activities have survived by the 3300's, but they and the Galactic Cooperative are known to have played a major role in the first conflict against the Thargoids, which ended in 3151.Frontier Forums: GCS Sarasvati - early Thargoid lookout megaship Hollis Gateway On October 9, 3303, an abandoned INRA base was discovered on the surface of Hermitage 4 A, at the coordinates -53.7502, 157.6120.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/383412-INRA-is-ingame Logs recovered from the base revealed that it was a center of research on Thargoid technology. Chief scientist Bexley Prince reported that pieces of Thargoid technology were recovered. He asserted that Thargoid technology is far ahead of humans. Understanding it could rapidly accelerate human development with space travel, energy, weapons and medicine. A junior researcher specialized in agricultural science created a biological agent that incapacitates the alien technology. He was likely the creator of the mycoid bioweapon that later drove the Thargoids away.r/EliteDangerous: Haven't seen this here yet but the Inara base from the Expo has been discovered! Furthermore, corroded storage tanks on the base's grounds are marked "Warning: Mycohazard", and have leaked a substance that could be the mycoid bioweapon itself.r/EliteDangerous: WARNING: Mycohazard Known INRA Bases Timeline 2850 * There are unconfirmed suggestions that a covert war started with the Thargoids by a trigger-happy fleet commander. 2900 * After a series of peace talks, the Empire and Federation agreed to form a special joint task force whose oﬃcial purpose was research and development of spacecraft and space living technology. It was named Intergalactic Naval Research Arm, or INRA for short.Timeline of the Elite Series 3120 * The Existence of the INRA was oﬃcially announced by the Federation and Empire and the INRA Attack Wing was created. Citizens of both superpowers were encouraged to enlist to help stave oﬀ the Thargoid invasion. 3194 * Maximillian Weaver left the INRA under suspicious circumstances. 3200 * The INRA was victorious by deploying bioweapons which caused the Thargoids to retreat from human occupied space. There were accusations that the INRA committed genocide on the Thargoids. The report was dismissed as a conspiracy theory by leading political leaders.https://www.drewwagar.com/lore/elite-dangerous-lore-the-thargoids/ 3250 * The INRA disbanded sometime in the mid-3200's after Mic Turner disappeared. * Records indicate that the Thargoid retreat became known as due to a human-engineered ‘Mycoid’ virus which impacted their hyperdrive (Frame Shift Drive) rendering it useless. The virus attacked plastic polymers in the system and there are indications that the Thargoids were also impacted, as their exoskeletons were composed of polymer like material. This report was dismissed as a conspiracy theory by political leaders. * During the aftermath The Club suppressed as much information about the Thargoids as possible to the point of it becoming a myth among the public. Trivia *In the original Elite games, INRA was formed by the Empire and Federation as a special joint task force. Its official purpose was to research and develop spacecraft and space living technology. It led covert operations against a Thargoid invasion of human occupied space and was victorious by 3200. Gallery INRA Hermitage 4 A base.png|The INRA base on Hermitage 4 A INRA Hermitage 4 A base tanks.png|The storage tanks INRA Hermitage 4 A base warning.png|Tank warning label INRA Hermitage 4 A base mycoid.png|Probable mycoid contamination INRA-Base-Hermitage-4-A.png|INRA base, Hermitage 4 A References Category:Lore Category:Organizations